All The Difference
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: It's a well-trodden path I'm on, and its familiar, the sun is warm, but not scorching. Leaves cover the path, all different hues of brown and gold, and they're still clinging to the trees around, clinging to life. The path to the right is well worn, wider, more inviting, but to the left is more exciting, overgrown with brambles ready to snag at your clothes, to slow your journey.


Derek watched her move on the dance floor, her body twisting and turning, long locks draped over her shoulder, her eyes looking back to see if he was in her audience. He tilted his lips at her, the barest hint of a smile, and she shifted away, trying to be coy, but coy was one personality trait Kate Argent couldn't boast of.

'Just go for it,' Boyd said draping a long arm over Derek's shoulders, pointing at the girl in question.

'I don't know,' Derek said as her tight skirt hitched slightly, creamy thigh revealed to his eyes.

'Look man after last year you need something to get you out of this funk, you're the captain of the basketball team, she's in the basketball cheer squad, it's our senior year!' Isaac said. Derek watched as she twisted again, somebody's arms wrapped around her, but Kate's eyes were locked on Derek, Kate knew what Derek wanted.

She licked her lips and his decision was made. Derek stood and walked slowly towards her, the smirk curled on her lips and she clasped her hands around the back of his neck. 'Hey,' she cooed at him leaning in for a kiss. She tasted of fruity alcohol, and she knew what she was doing as she pressed against him, one hand sliding down his back to grip his ass.

'Hey yourself,' Derek muttered when she pulled away, locking his fingers at the small of her back. She threw her head back and laughed, beautiful and free, big eyes finding him in the dim light once again.

'Derek why has it taken you this long to approach me?' Kate asked sliding a leg between his so she was straddling his thigh. He could feel the heat of her crotch where her dress had ridden up, her own thigh was brushing against his half hard dick.

'Well you've been dating other people,' Derek said. Kate smiled.

'I hate January, let's go forget that it's January,' Kate said dragging Derek upstairs by the hand. She found a free room easy enough, produced a rubbed from her bra and pushed Derek back onto the bed with a vicious laugh.

Derek looked down at the paper on his desk, a circled 84 in red in the top corner. He could see Boyd's 91 and Isaac's 76. Kate was muttering across the room, she caught his eye and held the page up, 94.

'Some of you worked hard, some of you didn't, some of you wrote an English assignment and some of you wrote crap. Amanda, Adam, well done on your papers, Kate, you almost had it and Jennifer, 98, fantastic effort,' Mr Mason said. Derek watched the shy girl at the front of the class blush and duck her head, hiding behind her hair. She was always top of the class, but she never went to parties or hung out with anybody that Derek knew of. He didn't know much about her if he were honest just her grades.

'I hate her,' Kate hissed sliding her arm through Derek's when they got out of the classroom.

'Who?' Derek asked ducking out of the way of Boyd's big ham hands.

'Beat you,' Boyd nudged him. Derek ignored his best friend as he whooped down the corridor after Isaac, almost knocking someone down in the process.

'Her,' Kate hissed as Jennifer, the girl Derek's friends had almost toppled, bent to pick up her books, Boyd turning apologetically to help her.

'Because she got a higher mark?' Derek asked as he popped his books into his locker.

'She's little miss perfect, her grades are top of our year!' Kate said stopping by her locker.

'Yeah, we'll I have to get to practice,' Derek said. Kate caught his sleeve.

'Don't you care?' Kate pouted.

'Course I care,' Derek slid his arms around Kate and pecked the tip of her nose.

'I have a plan,' Kate said. 'Come over later and I'll tell you,' Kate nipped his lip and Derek pulled away reluctantly.

He went to practice, whipped Boyd's ass and was home just before dinner. Talia pecked his cheek. 'How did the English paper go?'

Derek made a face. 'Eighty four,' he said ignoring his mother's disappointed look.

'Derek, you need to be getting higher than that if you want to keep these scholarships,' Talia said.

'I know, I was thinking of asking Kate to help,' Derek said. Talia snorted but didn't say anything. They ate dinner in peace, Laura bickering with Cora over some science project she promised to help with and afterwards Derek went to visit his girlfriend.

'I was thinking,' Derek said as Kate tried to slip her hands into his jeans, 'you could help me with English,' Derek said.

Kate pulled back and stared at him, then started to giggle. 'Me, help you, as if!'

Derek shifted uncomfortably when she suddenly stopped. 'Genius!' She said kissing him. 'Okay, you ask miss perfect Jennifer for help,' Kate said.

'What?' Derek asked.

'Jennifer, ask her for help, we'll fake break up, you get help from her and then dump her in the middle of prom!' Kate said getting off the bed.

'Okay, I'm lost,' Derek sat up.

'It's simple, you go to her for help, get "close", ask her out a bit, then take her to prom. She'll be the anti prom queen and I'll give you the night of your life!' Kate wiggled her eyebrows.

'What, no!' Derek said. 'This girl hasn't done anything on you other than to work hard Kate,' Derek shrugged.

'Look, it's just for me, she's so good at everything and she's so smug, I just want to give her a taste of her own medicine, you get help with your English and I promise you the night after prom will be amazing. Just think,' Kate crawled into his lap, covering his crotch with her hand, 'Derek just imagine it,' Kate rolled her hips. Derek's hips jerked up and his eyes fluttered closed.

'Okay,' Derek said as Kate unbuttoned his jeans. 'Okay.'

Jennifer took a deep breath and closed her locker, startling at the dark figure leaning there.

'Can I help you?' Jennifer held her books a little closer to her chest.

'Actually you can, I need a tutor,' Derek Hale said.

'In what?' Jennifer asked sceptically. She knew who he was, knew that his grades were usually good, so why was he asking her.

'English,' Derek swallowed. Jennifer nodded suddenly understanding, she was top of her English class, and Mr Mason did say he would send anyone interested in tutoring her way.

'What about your girlfriend?' She asked.

'Kate?' Derek raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his trainers. 'That's over,' Derek said.

'I don't know, I'm kind of busy,' Jennifer said moving away. Nobody ever wanted to talk to her, why was the most popular boy in school trying to now?

'Please, I'll help you with something, anything you want,' Derek offered. Jennifer shuffled her feet backwards looking around her but there was no escape.

'Okay,' she swallowed, 'but if you don't take this seriously,' she nipped her bottom lip.

'I will, I swear,' Derek said.

'I'll see where I can fit you in, okay,' Jennifer said stepping away.

'Okay, cool, here let me walk you to class,' Derek said taking her books. Jennifer felt at a loss, she had nothing to carry other than her bag, nothing to protect her from the student body, but she followed him, trying to keep up with his small talk. All through class she tried to work out what he was up to, but she got lost in her words and theories and it was after class when she realised she knew nothing about him.

'Hi,' Derek said joining her at lunchtime.

'Hi,' Jennifer said. She wanted to cover her lunchbox from his prying eyes, but there was nothing to hide.

'So I can't do after school anyway except for a Friday, but practice is usually over for five so later if your insistent. We don't practice on a Wednesday but that's my swim day, and mornings are out too because there's track and swimming.' Derek ticked off his fingers. 'Lunch times?'

'I go to book clubs, but you can come too,' Jennifer said softly picking a corner off her sandwich and popping it into her mouth.

'Okay then,' Derek nodded. 'Well, it's just English, just a few sessions a week.'

'Sounds like fun,' Jennifer said, not believing it for a second.

'Look, I've got to go, I've got some friends over here but,' Derek took his cell phone out, the latest on the market. Jennifer was almost embarrassed by her old one as she tapped the keys, but they swapped numbers without Derek mentioning the phone in her hand. It was almost a week before they caught up and Derek started by apologising for being busy but promising to make study time from now on.

'What you need to understand is, this is all about imagery, these words have been carefully chosen to show the reader the poets mind,' Jennifer said tapping the page. It was lunchtime, and she could tell he would rather be anywhere but here.

'Right,' Derek said tapping his pen against his finger.

'So what's the most famous poem you know,' Jennifer sat back in her chair. Derek looked at her, and then almost rolled his eyes.

'I don't know Shakespeare,' Derek shrugged.

'Shakespeare is a poem?' Jennifer asked.

'Well no, he's a poet,' Derek said. 'I think,' he sucked his cheek.

'What makes you think he's a poet?' Jennifer asked pulling a notebook from her bag.

'Well he writes poems,' Derek said levelling her with a look. 'He wrote Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer Day,' Derek said smugly.

'Good and what does that mean?' Jennifer asked.

'Well a summer day is beautiful, so he's comparing the subject of his poem to a summer day?' Derek said. 'So imagery in my head is supposed to match the words I read,' Derek poked Jennifer's arm. She bit her lip and nodded, feeling smug that Derek understood her basic point.

'So do you have a favourite poem?' Jennifer rested her chin on her hand, gazing at him.

Derek looked down at his notes, a blush rising on his cheeks. Jennifer ignored it. 'Yeah, it's a Robert Frost poem, The Road Not Taken,' Derek flushed.

'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both?' Jennifer asked.

Derek cleared his throat. 'That's the one.'

'So describe the woods,' Jennifer said.

Derek shifted in his seat and Jennifer snagged a grape from the little Tupperware box on the table, offering one to Derek. He took it, and then tapped his pen on his notebook. 'Well it's a well-trodden path I'm on, and its familiar, the sun is warm, but not scorching. Leaves cover the path, all different hues of brown and gold, and they're still clinging to the trees around, clinging to life. The path to the right is well worn, wider, more inviting, but to the left is more exciting, overgrown with brambles ready to snag at your clothes, to slow your journey down for all but the most determined of travellers.' Derek looked up. Jennifer was smiling at him, she couldn't help it, couldn't help the speed of her heart at his description.

'What path will you take?' She asked entranced.

'I'm not sure,' Derek admitted.

The spell was broken and Jennifer sat up properly. 'That's the assignment, describe in your own words one of the pieces we were offered in class. We don't describe the poem, we describe the imagery. Of course make sure you keep some technical terms in it but you nailed it,' Jennifer said.

'Will you look at it before I hand it in?' Derek asked.

The papers were due Friday, it was Tuesday now. 'If it's done for Thursday then yeah,' Jennifer said.

'If it's not I can call over to your place Thursday night?' Derek suggested.

'No, sorry, that's not an option, I'm busy in the evenings,' Jennifer said packing her bag up and avoiding his eyes. She felt foolish, getting excited by Derek's poetry choices when all he wanted were a few words of encouragement.

'Oh, okay, so where are you now?' Derek asked.

'Economics,' Jennifer curled her nose up. 'But I like history as my last class,' Jennifer admitted.

'I'll see you there,' Derek grinned. Jennifer smiled back; it was common knowledge that history was Derek's favourite class. Even she had heard the rumour that there was something going on with Derek and their history teacher, Miss Patton, but Jennifer believed it was just that, a vicious high school rumour.

Derek stared at the English paper in his hands, at the large 93 in the top left hand corner. Boyd whistled low and leaned across to him, 'poetry man are you?'

'Shut up I have a sensitive side,' Derek said. Isaac laughed and kicked the back of Derek's chair with his unnaturally long legs.

'Derek, that was some good thoughtful work, keep it up,' Mr Mason said. Derek felt his neck heat up and Jennifer turned a proud smile towards him. Derek smiled back and mouthed thank you at her. He didn't miss the narrow eyed stare that Kate was projecting at him and not Jennifer. He shifted, lately Kate was turning sour. She barely spoke to him and he had a feeling she was taking their breakup literally because she was spending a lot of time with one of the football players.

Somehow Derek found he didn't actually care, Kate should have been a weekend fling, but it looked like Derek was her backup plan. He didn't want that didn't like it but he didn't know what to do about it either. Did he confront her or get on with his life?

Jennifer was still beaming, and Derek had a feeling it was because of him, because of his high mark. It was time to stop with this stupid plan of Kate's and get on with his life, perhaps get to know Jennifer better. He would ask her out next study date.

'What have you got planned for the weekend?' Derek asked as they walked to the library. Jennifer clutched the strap of her bag and tried to smile.

'Working, probably studying,' Jennifer said as Derek's ex Kate sauntered past, sending a wink Derek's way. Derek shook it off, looking the other way.

'You should come hang out,' Derek suggested holding the library door open for her. Jennifer smiled at him.

'I'll see,' Jennifer said softly, sitting in the study corner. Derek joined her, pulling his English work out. They were breaking a play apart today, one act at a time. King Lear, their teacher's choice. Jennifer talked about the layout of the play, and a little of the characters passion. 'This wasn't meant to be read but watched, its visual entertainment for Elizabethan England,' Jennifer said reaching for something in her bag. Derek noticed a tiny soft toy in her bag, a colourful caterpillar.

'You bring toys to school?' Derek asked. Jennifer stuffed it out of sight.

'Stop being nosey!' Jennifer hissed setting the folder in the desk. Derek frowned at her.

'Are you okay?' Derek asked.

'Do you want to learn or not?' Jennifer asked. Derek nodded and listened as she explained.

Afterwards, in chemistry, Jennifer cursed herself. It had been so careless of her to let that happen, to let one of Noah's toys make its way into her bag.

Her mom was waiting for her when she got in, Noah in his high chair. He held his chubby arms up for a kiss and Jennifer wrapped him in a hug. 'Mama, mama, mama,' he repeated as she sat at the table with him in her lap.

'Baby,' Jennifer said appealingly. His fingers brushed her neck and gripped the collar of her shirt.

'How's the tutoring going?' Alice asked. Jennifer looked up at her mom then popped a hand into her bag. Noah clapped when she handed him his toy.

'Derek saw that in there this afternoon,' Jennifer said as Noah tried to fit it into his mouth.

'Perhaps you should tell him,' Alice suggested.

'I'm already enough of an outcast without them finding out I'm a teenage mother!' Jennifer said. 'No I can finish high school and we can move away,' Jennifer said tapping Noah on the nose. He carefully took her finger, guiding it into his mouth with a smile.

'It's your life, but friends are important,' Alice said.

'No, they're not,' Jennifer said remembering the days of her old high school when she started to show with Noah. The bullying had been so bad, mostly from the father of the baby, the rumour that she had tried to entrap him flying around, that Alice had pulled Jennifer out of school and moved close to her grandparents in Beacon Hills where nobody knew Jennifer.

Life with a one year old son wasn't easy when you were eighteen and studying as much as possible. Alice understood, she worked from home as a proof-reader, so she was able to pick and choose her hours. Jennifer was lucky that her mother took care of Noah while she went to school; Alice loved him like her own.

After dinner Jennifer out Noah to bed and headed into her own room ready to catch up on all her homework. It wasn't easy; Derek was a hard person to get out of her mind.

'Fancy going to the movies tonight?' Derek said.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes. 'Why?'

'Usually to watch a movie,' Derek said slowly.

'I'm busy,' Jennifer said pulling the novel towards them.

'I'm starting to think you don't like me,' Derek pouted, his thick bottom lip popping out. Jennifer wanted to taste him, to see what he felt like, to close that distance between them and just stop being herself for half a second.

'You're alright,' Jennifer said avoiding eye contact.

'I'm actually insulted now,' Derek grumbled. 'Want to play hang man?'

'No, I want to finish this off,' Jennifer said tapping her pencil against his assignment that she was checking over. She ignored Derek's doodling, focusing on the page in front of her.

'Is English your favourite?' Derek asked as he sketched a cute bunny rabbit with big teeth.

'Yes,' Jennifer said circling a speller.

'History is my favourite. Do you like history?' Derek asked her, poking her arm when he got no response.

'Derek, do you want me to check this over or not?' Jennifer paused. He looked hurt for a moment, and sat back. Guilt prickled at Jennifer's chest and she dropped the pencil. 'History is another of my favourite subjects, but I love English because I get to explore the thoughts of others, and I love to read,' Jennifer shrugged.

'I like facts, and stories of unwitting heroes, and I like to find out how we got to be like this, how people reacted in different situations, I just like history.' Derek said leaning forward. He tapped a spot on her blouse. 'Is that food?'

Jennifer looked down and realised Noah must have touched her this morning without her noticing. She flushed and nodded, brushing at the patch but Derek didn't mention it again.

They met on Friday as well, taking up their favourite corner in the library. They had no assignments and Derek was more interested in doodling on a page while Jennifer read ahead in her book. He nudged her after a few minutes, and sure enough he had drawn a hangman puzzle. Six words, a phrase his untidy scrawl said, for her to guess. Taking a deep breath Jennifer asked for a Z. Derek gave her a look.

'That wasn't a try, you get that one free,' he teased poking the blunt end of his pen into her arm.

Jennifer played along after that until the phrase was half complete. 'Oh I know, will you go out with me?' She said and immediately the blush rose on her cheek as she realised what she had said out loud.

'I'd love to,' Derek said. 'Where are we going?'

Jennifer opened her mouth to argue but something about the way he looked at her made her tummy flutter like it never had before. 'I don't know, what's on at the movies?'

Derek grinned and together they looked over Saturday evening's cinema listings using his cell phone. 'I'll pick you up,' Derek said.

'I can meet you there,' Jennifer said. Derek frowned at her.

'I insist,' he said. He had a look on his face, and no matter how much they bickered Derek won.

Jennifer fretted all day Saturday, should she mention Noah to him, or try and hide her boy. She didn't want to hide Noah like she was ashamed of him, she wasn't, and not at all but past experience taught her that people didn't treat high school mothers well. Jennifer wanted Derek's reaction though, but that could scare him away and she would lose her friend. Noah was in bed when Derek pulled up outside her front door, and Alice practically danced her to the car, pecking her cheek and greeting Derek.

Derek held the car door open for her, drove too fast, and paid her way in. Jennifer bought popcorn and Derek wanted to share a drink. She half expected him to try and make out with her, he did yawn, stretch and put his arm along the back of her seat, and they both laughed at his cheesiness. Derek didn't remove his arm though, and Jennifer didn't ask him to, eventually falling into his side and enjoying the comfort of another body that wasn't her mother or son.

'Ice cream?' Derek asked as they walked out of the cinema, her hand in his.

'I should really get back,' Jennifer said slowing down. Guilt prickled her over Noah, leaving him alone, leaving her mom, over Derek. Derek who brought her on a friendly night out, or is it a date? Derek who's begging her to hang out longer, to go for ice cream with him. Who had no idea that Jennifer had a little boy at home asleep?

'Look at you two,' a cold voice sneered. Derek's hand tightened on Jennifer's but he slowed down.

'Kate,' he sounded almost nervous. Derek was the most popular boy in school, and Kate was the queen of the halls, Jennifer suddenly wanted to run and hide.

'You look nice,' Kate glanced at Jennifer. 'Nice dress, bargain rail?' The girls around them laughed. Derek tightened his hand again.

Jennifer tried not to look down at her favourite dress. Okay it was a little worn but Noah cost her an absolute fortune so Jennifer didn't have the luxury of shopping for new things on a whim.

'Come on,' Derek said tugging her hand.

'Hey lover boy, I'll call you later, we can make our own movie,' Kate called. Derek looked furious as he opened the car door for Jennifer. She didn't speak, just let him drive them. She was surprised when he pulled into the parking lot by the ice cream parlour.

'Derek we don't have to,' Jennifer said.

'I said that I would buy you ice cream,' Derek snapped. Jennifer drew away, folded her hands into her lap. He sighed and turned in his seat. 'Look I'm sorry, it's just that tonight was going so well, and I really like you and I want to be your friend,' Derek said growing angrier.

It was impulsive, a move she wouldn't normally make, but Derek looked so broken. She leaned across and caught his lips, moving against his mouth. Derek tasted of sweet popcorn and orange juice, but he was warm and familiar, and Jennifer was so comfortable with him that it scared her.

'Why don't we skip ice cream, and you bring me home so I can share my biggest secret with you,' Jennifer said. Her heart slipped at the thought of Derek's reaction, but she had to tell him, she had to be honest. She needed to be honest.

Alice was in the living room as Jennifer led Derek through the house by the hand. She didn't speak, just went back to her reading. Noah's bedroom door was open, his soft nightlight shining into the hallway. He was asleep on his back, his scruffy frog toy in one hand, his pacifier in the other. Jennifer looked over his soft baby features, his blond hair, and then turned to Derek.

'This is my son, Noah,' Jennifer said quietly. Derek gaped at the boy but he didn't look disgusted like Jennifer expected. He was curious, confused perhaps, but not angry.

They stood for a while, watching Noah sleep and then Jennifer led Derek from the room.

'I understand, if you don't want to see me again, if it's over I get it bu-' Derek cut her off with his mouth, backing her slightly against the wall as his hands slid around her waist.

'I'll call tomorrow,' Derek promised as he left her there outside Noah's bedroom touching her lips with her fingertips wondering what had just happened.

Kate opened the front door and beamed at him, reaching for his shirt. Derek stumbled inside but put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away gently.

'Come on,' Kate tugged on his hand. 'The house is free for an hour I want to ride you!'

'I can't,' Derek said. Kate stopped and stared at him, her mouth open. 'I don't like this whole revenge thing you've got going on, Kate I'm not doing it anymore,' Derek explained.

'You've always been soft,' Kate rolled her eyes.

'Yeah well I don't want anybody to get hurt. Jennifer deserves better,' Derek said.

'So you're dumping this,' Kate waved her arms along the length of her body, 'for her?'

'I'm not seeing her, I took her to the movies as a thank you for my grades,' Derek said. Kate's eyes darkened and she pursed her lips. He didn't want to give Kate more fuel, to upset her by telling her that Derek kissed Jennifer more than once, that she made his heart heavy when she smiled at him.

'I thought I could trust you Derek, I thought you were different, that you were there for me, clearly I was very wrong,' Kate turned away.

'I'll see you at school,' Derek said backing across the wide hall. Kate ignored him, stomping her way up the stairs as he let himself out.

Guilt chewed him, he had chased Kate for months, but as he grew closer to Jennifer Kate's plan was becoming more unattractive but Derek's discovery of Noah made his part in the plan downright cruel. No, Derek liked Jennifer a lot, and hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Talia was playing on her iPad when Derek found her in the kitchen. He sat by her and waited until she removed her glasses.

'I like a girl, but she has a big secret, like a big one,' Derek said.

'What secret?' Talia asked.

'I'm not really supposed to say,' Derek said.

'I'll not tell,' Talia promised.

'Jennifer has a kid, Noah, he's one and a bit,' Derek said.

'The girl who's helping you with English?' Talia asked. Derek nodded, watching for her reaction. She pushed her lips out them sighed.

'Derek I can't really tell you what to do and what not to do, a girlfriend with a baby is a big commitment, her son is going to come first naturally, and you need to understand and respect that,' Talia explained.

'I thought you would be mad because she had a kid,' Derek admitted.

'You know I don't judge a book by its cover darling,' Talia said. 'From what you've told me Jennifer is a good hardworking girl and she sounds just perfect for you, I wouldn't let a baby frighten you off.'

'I thought you would warn me well off her,' Derek said as he got up from the table. He lifted a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Is that what you want son? Do you want me to fight and argue, tell you that the girls no good and not to look her way?' Talia said.

'No I actually want your approval,' Derek shrugged his shoulder. 'I just thought,' he trailed off.

'I was in high school when Laura was born, college with you. I still had a successful law career and I was single with you three for years until Melissa came along. Derek if you want to date a woman with a child my only reservations are for you, that you respect her, don't have preconceived notions about this girl being something she's not, loose or a slut or something like that, I don't want you dating her because it's easy sex, and I need you to remember there's potential to hurt more than one person if this doesn't work out!'

Derek had listened nodding. He had no intention of taking advantage of Jennifer; he just saw her secret and was touched that she shared it. 'I'm sorry for all those jerks who treated you like shit mom,' Derek said getting up from table and heading upstairs. He sent a text to Jennifer, telling her what time to be ready for him to pick her up from school the next day.

Derek held her hand after he held the car door open for her. Jennifer tried to ignore the flush lingering on her cheeks as looks were shot her way, some shocked, some curious, a few openly disgusted. Derek didn't stop by his locker like she expected but instead pulled her to the canteen where Boyd and Isaac were bickering over something. Erica sat up though, taking notice of who was with Derek.

Jennifer stepped over the long bench and Derek straddled it, one of his hands resting on her back. Jennifer bit her lip to stop the smile from blooming on her cheeks.

'Morning,' Isaac said to them both, and Boyd shot her a smile. Erica sat forward, her interest lingering over Derek's obvious body language.

'You're not shitting me,' she said flicking something at Derek.

'I said last night I wasn't shitting you Erica,' Derek complained.

'I didn't believe you,' Erica said. Jennifer couldn't help but notice the view of her chest on display, she wondered if that was the sort of thing Derek liked, and quashed the thought immediately. Derek was with her, his arms on her.

'Clearly, or we wouldn't be having this conversation now,' Derek said. 'Guys, Jennifer, Jennifer, guys,' he sounded exasperated.

'Jennifer, we need to talk,' Erica said. Derek's arm tightened on her back.

'We do?' Jennifer asked. Derek made a noise in his throat but Erica ignored him.

'Oh boy do we ever, we can do lunch,' Erica said brightly.

'Jennifer studies at lunch,' Derek said and Jennifer understood he was only looking out for her but she still shot him a raised eyebrow. Here his friends were trying to at least talk and he was trying to shut it down immediately.

'Jennifer is eating lunch with Erica,' Jennifer said to Derek.

Erica cackled in the corner, prodding Derek's forearm with her fingers. 'I like her!'

'So what do you see in Derek?' Erica asked Jennifer as she joined her on the bleachers.

'You're not backwards about being forward,' Jennifer said as she sat down and opened her bag.

'What can I say; I'm looking out for him. The girls he usually dates won't give me the time of day, you're different and I want to know why,' Erica bit into her sandwich. From the track below Derek waved up at them. Jennifer waved back.

'He's really cute, and he's sweet, he's the first person in school who took the time to actually talk to me,' Jennifer said softly thinking of how bored their study sessions used to make him, and how much they both looked forward to them now.

'I know how that feels,' Erica whispered to herself. 'So you're friends,' Erica asked leaning back to look into Jennifer's face.

'I would say so, yes,' Jennifer said nodding.

'Do you like him, like like him that way?' Erica asked tugging on her bottom lip.

'He's cute if that's what you're saying,' Jennifer said with a smile.

'He's hot stuff,' Erica agreed. 'But I'm into someone else.'

On the track below Derek and his pals were starting to race and sport together. Jennifer watched as they wrestled before Isaac sprinted off, Derek hot on his heels. When they got back Derek hurtled up the bleachers and slumped against Jennifer's legs. He looked up at her over his shoulder and grinned wide. Jennifer grinned back at him and they spent the rest of the day together, English then History and Basketball, Jennifer hanging around until Derek finished practice.

Mondays went like that, Jennifer came home a little later in the evening, and spent some time with Erica during the day while Derek played basketball then Derek ate with her and her family. He got on famously with Noah, and the two of them played after dinner. Noah always slept well on a Monday night and after half an hour of making out with Derek so did Jennifer.

They had been going steady for a few weeks when Talia came to dinner. Jennifer remembered Aaron's parents, how they had treated her after Noah was conceived, so her palms were soaked when Talia and Derek paused at the door, his step mom Melissa behind them.

Jennifer and Derek danced around each other nervously, almost frightened to look at each other but Noah dissolved all tension by climbing into Melissa's lap with his frog and offering her Froggy kisses. After that he and Derek played a little then they ate dinner together. Derek helped Jennifer put Noah to bed while Alice, Talia and Melissa finished the wine downstairs.

'Sometimes I think you should be out with your friends,' Jennifer said as she stepped out of Noah's room. Derek kissed her cheek.

'If I wanted to be at Isaac's cousin's lame party then I would be, I like hanging out with you two,' Derek said.

'We like you hanging out with us,' Jennifer admitted tugging him to the window seat in the hall.

Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, happier right now than she ever thought she would be, and Derek cuddled against her. 'I was wondering, Prom?'

'What about it?' Jennifer asked.

'Well, I'd like you to be my date, if you want to,' Derek said softly.

'I wasn't planning on going,' Jennifer admitted. Derek looked a little crestfallen, and she caught his hand, 'but plans change right?'

'Right,' Derek wrapped his arms around her, pecked her nose, moving so his hot breath caught her lips, kissing hot and deep until Jennifer was arching against him and he was making little aborted thrusts. She could feel his hardness in his pants and that's when she drew away.

Derek chased her mouth for one last kiss and then curved his hand around her neck. 'I know it's cheesy but do you want to get a room after prom?'

'I think it's very cheesy, but if my mom's okay with Noah then, yeah, I'll share a room for the night.' Jennifer nodded. She had only had sex once, and that had been at Aaron's insistence. Everyone else was no excuse, but Jennifer fell for it then. Now, with Derek, she felt more than ready, but she worried she might be as bad as Aaron said she was. She hoped Derek didn't mind her inexperience, didn't expect more from her.

'It's a date then,' Derek said.

Shopping with Erica was fun, a lot of fun and Jennifer was feeling like she had a friend again other than Derek. Derek who was spending a Saturday afternoon alone with Noah while she looked for a prom dress with her mother and her new friend.

'Red?' Alice asked tilting her head to the side.

'Isn't it a bit out there?' Jennifer asked. 'I was thinking something a little more...'

'Beige?' Erica said. 'No way are you melting into the background, no your mom's right!'

A text picture arrived, Noah covered in food clapping his hands. Jennifer giggled and text Derek back as Erica got distracted by corset dresses. Jennifer had just lifted her head when it caught her eye, red, pinched at the waist and flaring on the skirt. It was a proper vintage prom dress. Jennifer bit her lip then paced forward, touching the satin of the dress. 'It's beautiful,' Alice said softly behind her.

'It's expensive,' Jennifer said sadly.

'You're worth it,' Alice said. Jennifer turned to her mother and they hugged, lifting the dress from the rail. Jennifer tried it on and couldn't believe that it was a perfect fit.

'It was meant to be,' Erica said with a sly smirk. Jennifer twirled and imagined dancing with Derek at her senior prom, his arms around her while for one night she acted her age.

They picked up shoes and stockings, Alice teasing Jennifer about sexy underwear, and then they ate lunch together. 'So I want to tell you something,' Jennifer turned to Erica.

'You're secretly a boy, its okay, I'll date you!' Erica said. Jennifer laughed and shook her head while Alice chocked on water.

'I have a son, a little boy,' Jennifer said looking down at her plate.

'Oh!' Erica said softly. 'I did not expect for you to say that.'

'I didn't expect to tell you,' Jennifer admitted. 'Please, keep it to yourself.' Erica made a show of zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key.

'And Derek?' Erica raised an eyebrow after a few seconds of silence.

'Babysitting,' Jennifer said. Erica burst out laughing and tried to stem it by shutting her face down.

'Really?' Erica asked. Jennifer nodded and Erica laughed again. Alice was smiling at them but she didn't comment as the food arrived and they tucked in. Jennifer was looking forward to getting home and seeing how Derek and Noah were getting along.

She needn't have worried, when they got inside Derek was flat on his back in the middle of the floor fast asleep with Noah sacked out on top of him. Jennifer took several photographs and sent one to Erica. She got a laughing face back. She lifted Noah carefully, cradling him in her arms and carrying him to his bedroom, laying him down in his crib gently. She took a step back and turned but Derek was there. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Did you two miss me?' She asked him.

'You know what I actually did!' Derek said. 'We had a blast together, Noah is so much fun!'

'I know, he's a little ball of energy. Let's go, let him sleep,' Jennifer whispered. They left Noah's room hand in hand and went to her own room. She put her things away and turned to find Derek on her bed reading one of her essays. She snatched it away and crawled over him, lowering to kiss him. Derek's hands curled around her shoulders and their lips met softly, his hands straying down her back.

Their make out session heated quickly, they had both already lost their tops when Noah cried for her. Derek chuckled but let her go easily, winking at her as she pulled her t-shirt back on.

As she soothed Noah Jennifer realised she was looking forward to prom more than she ever expected.

The gymnasium was decked out in wonderful colours, a Las Vegas Nightlife theme. Derek looked devastating in his tuxedo and he could barely keep his eyes off her in her dress.

They joined his friends, Boyd, Isaac and Erica. A few other guys from the basketball team were there with their dates, arms slung around the girls shoulders. Derek barely let go of Jennifer and they danced more frequently than she expected. She even got a few other offers to dance but Derek glared until they went away.

'You're the most beautiful girl here,' Derek whispered kissing her softly as Lady in Red played. Around them people danced as Jennifer kissed Derek back, her hands finding the short hairs on the back of his neck.

They were disturbed with announcement that the prom Queen and King were about to be crowned. Everybody gathered as Derek's arm tightened around her and they watched with little surprise as Kate Argent took the crown.

Jennifer smiled and clapped brightly but when Derek was announced as King, and not Kate's date. Everybody cheered except for Derek. 'Go!' Jennifer said.

'I don't want to,' Derek muttered embarrassed.

'Go!' Jennifer pushed at his back. Derek went, accepted his crown and smiled as everyone cheered. Kate slung an arm around him and with a vicious smirk directed at Jennifer caught him in a kiss. Derek kissed her for a second, and then he was trying to push her away, but Jennifer had seen enough.

She slipped to the back of the hall to wait for Derek, but he never came near her. Furious and hurt Jennifer turned and stepped outside. She didn't even have a coat and it had started to rain. She could hear laughter, Kate Argents laughter and then a hand was curling around her arm.

'Jennifer,' Derek said but Jennifer pulled her arm from his.

'Did she have to do that, did she have to do it in front of the whole school?' Jennifer asked.

'She was just being vindictive, you're my girlfriend, Jennifer, you,' Derek said. Jennifer felt her lip tremble and she bit into it, trying to stop the tears she could feel.

'Hi Jenny,' Kate's voice rang out.

'Go away Kate,' Derek said.

'What, and deny you your reward for carrying out my plan?' Kate asked trying to slide her arms around him. Derek pushed her away.

'What plan?' Jennifer asked.

'Oh how precious, you haven't told her!' Kate said.

'Kate,' Derek warned darkly.

'I asked Derek to help me teach you a lesson,' Kate said smugly. 'And he was so up for it, it wasn't hard to convince him to mock date you so when prom rolled around I could put you in your place!'

Derek turned furious eyes from Kate to look pleadingly at Jennifer. 'Please,' he said reaching for her but Jennifer batted his hands away.

'You absolute asshole, Derek!' Jennifer spat. 'I trusted you, I trusted you and you know what it cost me, I trusted you and I'm not the only one you let down,' Jennifer said.

'Oh do tell who else he's hurt,' Kate leaned in between them.

'Fuck off you troll!' Jennifer snarled at Kate. 'You two deserve each other!'

'Jennifer!' Derek called as she walked away.

'No, don't you ever come near me again Derek, go to hell, you'll get a better welcome!'

Kate's cackling was the last thing she heard as she called a cab.

'New York?' Alice asked combing her fingers through Jennifer's hair.

'New York,' Jennifer said softly as Noah rested against her his eyes blinking heavily in sleep. Jennifer had graduated top of her class but declined the invite to the ceremony. She had the certificate that was all she needed.

'Wasn't that where Derek was going?' Alice asked.

Jennifer prickled, remembering Derek's excitement at a conditional offer from the same college Jennifer was intending to go to. She hadn't told him at the time, or at all actually, that she was going to the same place, where her sister and brother in law lived, she had intended to wait a few days.

'Yeah,' Jennifer said.

'I talked to Melissa and Talia, he called the whole thing off around the time he started to date you,' Alice said gently.

'Don't care,' Jennifer said combing Noah's hair back. He would need it cut soon.

'It showed he cared,' Alice said.

'No, mom, just stop, okay, I don't want to talk about it,' Jennifer said.

Alice wrapped her arms around Jennifer and kissed her hair. 'I love you,' she said.

'Love you too,' Jennifer said as she looked around her empty room. Tomorrow she would be getting onto a plane with her family and she would never be back in this place ever again.

Of course things don't always go to plan because Derek looked as lost as she felt when she spotted him walking into the class she was attending her first week of college. Jennifer followed him and made her decision, shuffling behind him. 'Is this seat taken?'

'Je-' Jennifer held her hand up and he shook his head. 'No, it's free,' he swallowed.

'Good. Hi, my name is Jennifer, do you mind if I join you?' She said. Derek smiled soft and gentle. He had bulked out since she last saw him, shoulders broad and strong.

'Not at all, take I seat. My name is Derek and I used to be an asshole but I'm trying to change,' Derek said.

'Oh yeah?' Jennifer said.

'Yeah, see I fell in love with this girl and I really hurt her, but now I really want to make amends.' Derek said meeting her eyes.

'Okay, so what's your plan?' Jennifer asked sucking the inside of her cheek. She felt a flutter in her belly, was it really this easy to just forgive him?

'Well first off I tell her that I'm sorry and then I ask her out, just as friends, because I'm majoring in history and doing a minor English class and I really need a tutor,' Derek said with a wink.

'I think she's going to like that,' Jennifer grinned. Derek squeezed her hand once and they settled in for their class.

It was Halloween before Derek called to the house, and then it was to take Jennifer and Noah trick or treating. Noah was delighted at seeing Derek and threw himself into Derek's legs. Jennifer laughed, pleased that they were getting on, that Noah remembered him.

Jennifer played it safe as a witch and Derek wore plastic werewolf teeth. Noah looked wonderful as a little pirate and the three of them had a ball finding the candy Alice had hidden all over the garden, and then visiting a few of the neighbours. Alice invited Derek to stay for dinner and he happily joined them, hanging around afterwards to talk about school with Jennifer.

'How do you think you would have reacted if I told you from the start?' Derek asked as he was leaving that night.

'I might have appreciated your honesty,' Jennifer said.

'You might have told me to go to hell and never looked my way again,' Derek said.

'That too,' Jennifer reached her arms around his neck. 'Derek you really hurt me,' Jennifer whispered.

'I called it off. I went to Kate and asked her to stop this nonsense, I had to because I was already falling for you, I'd met Noah, I wanted to be your boyfriend, I wanted to protect you and I failed,' Derek explained.

'I couldn't believe somebody was showing interest in me, even after telling you about Noah I expected you to just take off and never look back,' Jennifer said.

'I know that, I knew how frightened you were. Can we go back inside I need a pen and paper,' Derek said.

'Why?' Jennifer asked.

'I want to draw a hangman tree,' Derek said. Jennifer laughed and hit his chest then rose onto her toes to peck his mouth. 'I know I'm young, nineteen but Jennifer I know I love you,' Derek cupped her face.

'I love you too,' Jennifer said.

'Be my girl, let's see where this goes, please,' Derek said. 'No more tricks,' he muttered.

'How could I say no?' Jennifer said kissing him.

Derek grinned at her and she wondered what the future held for them.

'Oh mom, please don't huff,' Derek pleaded down the phone. He was sitting on the corner of Jennifer's bed watching her wrap Noah's Santa Clause gifts.

Jennifer peeked up at him, watching as he tried to soothe his wounded mother.

'Mom, you've known for weeks I was staying here and god help New York you're all coming for New Year!' Derek reminded her. 'And there should be gifts for everybody, Scott helped me,' Derek rolled his eyes at Jennifer.

Jennifer reached forward and tugged his hand towards her, spreading his fingers and using each one for little pieces of sticky tape.

'Yes I got the things you told me to get for everybody here, what, of course I bought them gifts myself, look mom, I'll call you tomorrow okay,' Derek said.

'Rough?' Jennifer asked.

'You won't believe it. She says she's going online to book a cabin in Colorado next year and we're all going so I'm not to do anything stupid between now and then for risk of you dumping me because she loves kids at Christmas!' Derek took a breath and rolled his eyes, letting his other now free hand be guided to the joins in the paper. 'You just going to use my body for your personal whims tonight baby?'

'Stop being creepy!' Jennifer scolded snagging another piece of tape. Derek hissed at her and Jennifer stuck her tongue out. Alice poked her head around the door.

'Louise across the street has wine,' Alice informed them. 'I'll be quiet when I get back.'

'Please do, Derek has been telling Noah he's getting presents tomorrow and it was hard enough to get him asleep!' Jennifer said.

'Derek is as eager to play with Noah's toys as Noah is!' Alice teased. 'Now there's some soot downstairs, and I already ate Santa's cookies because I watched Derek lick his finger to save the crumbs he missed when he ate three cookies earlier!'

'Those were some good cookies,' Derek said. Jennifer giggled quietly and waved her mother goodbye. After Alice left they crept downstairs and placed Noah's gifts all over the room in the soft twinkling lights of the tree.

'He's going to have an absolute ball!' Jennifer said standing back. Derek wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek.

'You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be right Jennifer, that I'm truly happy here, you're both my family you know.' Derek's voice was decisive, like he was trying to tell her something, like he was afraid his message wasn't getting across.

'Derek, I know,' Jennifer kissed his lips. 'Now go stand in that soot so I can have an early night!'

Derek did as he was asked, making one path from the hearth to the largest pile of gifts. He stood there and Jennifer unlaced his heavy work boots, and very carefully they moved away from the trail. 'He's going to love this!'

'I wonder if he's a bit young.' Jennifer said.

'Nah, and look at it this way babe, we're getting great practice for next year,' Derek said lifting his boots and walking upstairs behind her.

Jennifer smiled as she looked at the clock. It was just after nine in the evening, she noticed. Derek slid his arms around her kissing her shoulder. 'Want to watch a movie?' Derek kissed her neck.

'I was thinking, with my mom out and Noah asleep we could take an early night,' Jennifer said turning in Derek's arms. Derek laced his fingers at the small of her back.

'I'm not tired,' he pouted down at her.

'I'm not thinking of sleeping, but I'll make you tired,' Jennifer kissed his bottom lip.

Derek's eyes widened. They hadn't got any further together than a few fumbles in the dark so Derek probably wasn't expecting this. 'Only if you're ready,' Derek said.

'I'm more than ready, just with exams and Noah and everything the last few days it's been busy but this is long overdue,' Jennifer kissed Derek again. He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around him, letting him walk them to the nearest wall. Derek slid to his knees, his fingers finding the buttons on her jeans, stripping them off over her feet and tossing them over his shoulder. His fingers found the waistband of her panties, his mouth pressed hot kisses to her belly, lower over her mount, his thick fingers pushing past the elastic of her panties to tease her damn slit.

'Sure?' Derek asked again. He looked so open and vulnerable and Jennifer couldn't put aside how much utter love she felt for this man swelling in her chest, so thick it almost hurt.

'I'm sure,' Jennifer said lowering herself into his lap, kissing his mouth, biting down his throat, his stubble rough underneath her teeth.

Their clothes got removed; somewhere in a haze of lust and Jennifer found herself with her back to the wall as Derek pushed into her over and over, his cock rubbing against her sweet spot as she gasped into the pleasure. His hands were a vice on Jennifer's hips, holding her where he wanted her, tugging her down to meet his thrusts.

Jennifer kissed him then pulled away, watching his sweat slick face, his damp defined body as he pumped his cock into her pussy. 'Derek,' she panted and he stopped, rearranged himself so he was leaning back, letting her ride him, his mouth licking at the sweat gathered on her neck and tits.

The position changed the depth of Derek's thrusts, the force he fucked her while she rode him, his arms holding them both up when she rolled forward to grip his shoulders. Derek kissed around her throat, up under her chin to her lips.

'Jen, Jen I'm going to come soon,' Derek warned against her mouth. Jennifer's toes curled as one of Derek's hands cupped her breast, plucking at a nipple. His cock was angled perfectly and heat was pooling deep in her body, making her cunt ache with the need to come. Derek kissed her shoulder again and Jennifer clenched like her body wanted to, riding down against him.

Derek swore and his hips stuttered, rhythm lost. Jennifer cried out as her orgasm shuddered through her, Derek slumping onto the floor. They fell apart, both on the floor, gazing at each other.

'There's a perfectly good bed you know,' Derek said eventually, sitting up and dealing with the condom.

'I had a-' Jennifer felt the blush ride her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I had sexy Christmas themed lingerie,' Jennifer bit her lip, nervous. Derek would surely laugh at her but he didn't, his eyes were dark as he gazed her way.

'I want to see it,' Derek shifted forward; 'I want to see you wear it.'

'Tomorrow night?' Jennifer asked.

'Perfect,' Derek leered leaning over to kiss her.

'I'm nervous,' Jennifer said clutching at Derek's hand.

'Don't be,' Derek said softly squeezing her fingers, 'you'll be fine.'

'I hate that you're making me do this you know,' Jennifer said turning to glare at him as he dropped her hand and parked the rental in the Beacon Hills High School car park.

They got out and Jennifer adjusted her dress on her hips. Derek met her at the front of the car and held his fingers out for her, grinning as they walked under the large 10 Year Reunion banner. There were already people there, tables were full of guests. Boyd and his wife and Erica and her fiancée were already seated at their table. They all hugged but it hadn't been that long from they seen each other, Erica's engagement party was just a few weeks ago. Isaac was there too Derek's little brother Scott as his date. Derek made a face at Scott, caught the tip of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

'Who brought the middle school kid?' Derek teased as Scott kicked at him. Jennifer shot them a look and Derek immediately pulled his feet away.

'This place looks great,' Jennifer said as Derek looked around them. Jennifer looked happy, radiant even as bottles of wine were set on the table. 'None for me,' Jennifer held her hand up. Erica eyed her suspiciously and Derek watched his wife blush.

'I suppose now is as good a time as any to announce that Jennifer is expecting number three,' Derek sat back. Erica let out a scream and bounced up from her seat, drawing the attention of a few tables around them. Jennifer hugged her tightly and Erica went back to her seat, leaning against Pedro.

They chatted for a while until Derek excused himself to the toilet. He was just pushing his hands into his pockets and leaving when he came face to face with Kate Argent waiting outside the door. 'Looking good Hale,' she said.

Derek met her eyes. 'Kate, isn't this the wrong toilets for you?' He said stepping away from the door.

'I thought you might like to see an old face,' Kate said pushing off the wall. She looked good, in a slinky silver dress and heels, good but not what Derek was looking for, not anymore.

'You're right, it's nice to see you Kate, but if you don't mind I have a few buddies I need to get back to,' Derek tried to slip past her.

'Not at all, who's your cute little date?' Kate asked.

'Oh you mean my wife?' Derek asked.

'Wife?' Kate almost reared back. Derek tugged his left hand from his pants pocket and wiggled his fingers, showing off his wedding ring.

'Wife, Jennifer, she used to be Jennifer Blake, goes by Jennifer Hale now,' Derek said.

'I can't believe you married her,' Kate said. Derek shrugged.

'I don't know what you harboured for me, you never wanted me, not really, you just wanted what I was back then, what I'm not now,' Derek shrugged.

'You're a published author,' Kate said raising her chin.

'Yeah, I'm published, I've published three papers, but I also have three kids, a dog and a mortgage. I grew up because I almost lost something because of my own immaturity, and it was the wakeup call I needed. What you did that night was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it showed me what I could lose if I didn't pull my head out of my ass so thank you,' Derek stepped forward and kissed Kate's forehead then turned and walked away.

Jennifer was listening to Boyd when Derek got back. He joined them at the table, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek. 'I met Kate, we talked, I kissed her forehead,' Derek said as he drew Jennifer's attention away from the table.

'Oh really, that's good that you made up,' Jennifer said lacing their fingers together.

'Hey Derek where do you get the time to work out?' Boyd asked tossing a sugar cube at him.

'What type of question is that?' Derek tossed the cube back.

'Well I mean your book comes out next month, you already have Noah and Chloe, you're having another kid,' Boyd shrugged.

'How do you think I work out? Ab crunches during sex, there's nothing like it,' Derek said. Jennifer slapped him hard in the belly and he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head in apology.

Later, when the music started Derek led Jennifer to the dance floor their hands wrapped tightly together. Lady in Red played and Derek chuckled, his thumbs brushing over her red dress as he pecked her lips.

'See this, this is perfect,' Derek whispered. Jennifer kissed him back, kissed him properly and together they ignored the world around them.

'You were right, I'm glad I came,' Jennifer said. Derek grinned down at her and she rested her head on his shoulder, warm and comfortable. Safe.


End file.
